Gangsta Love
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: Tori, Skyla, Marah, and Kapri have been kidnapped by gangstas! But not just any Gangstas. Can the girls change the hearts of these hard core boys?
1. Normal girls

A/N: Okay this is a new story for yall. Don't worry I'll update on my other story soon. But I've had this idea in my head for a while so I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy!

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

A girl with blond hair was walking to meet her friends at where they worked. A hip club called Storm Chargers owned by their friend Kelly. The girl had three other friends that were very close to her.

There was Skyla, a light skinned African American with black curly hair. She was a singer at the club and her voice was beautiful, but if someone told you she was inexperienced…boy were they ever wrong! She may have been 18, but she lost her virginity at 14! There wasn't a single night in which she wouldn't brag about her talents to her friends at their apartment. But she wasn't a slut or anything she was just experienced.

Then there was Kapri who was the definition of girly. She was a big fan of wearing pink. And she did a lot of gymnastics when she was a child, and like Skyla, she was also 18 and experienced. She though, kept her number of sex partners to a minimum. She had blond hair that she kept down.

There was also her little sister Marah. She was 16 and she had only recently lost her virginity and was a little goofy. She also had brown hair and like her sister, was not afraid to be girly.

Finally there was our blond 18 year old friend Tori. She was not like her friends though, she was a tomboy. She always kept her hair in a ponytail with black rubber bands. Though since the bands would sometimes pop loose, she would keep extras on her fingers. On her left hand she would keep them on her middle finger and thumb. On her right, she kept them on her middle finger, index finger, and thumb. She would wear blue, black, and sometimes white clothes. She may be a tomboy, but she was the only one of her friends that was still a virgin. Because of that it was often that she was teased by the girls. But she didn't really care. She also loved to surf. Oh and before I forget…she owned a shank! In other words, a dagger that folded up and clipped to her side pocket which she never went anywhere without. Yep, she wasn't like most girls.

Oh and you'll love this one. She and her friends are actually highly trained ninjas that study specific elements. Skyla was fire, Kapri was thunder, Marah was earth, and Tori was water. Weird, I know. And now back to Tori.

She had just gotten into Storm Chargers and Marah and Kapri came up to her.

"Hi Tori!" said Marah.

"Hey. Where's Skyla?"

"She's going up on stage now." said Kapri pointing up to the stage.

There stood Skyla dressed in a red shirt with black sleeves, black pants and knee high black boots. She raised the mike up to her lips and started to sing.

_Come enjoy the life  
Baby take a ride  
i just want to vibe with  
You (you), baby You and I (I)  
Can have a good time (time)  
Tell me what you like (like)  
Ohh (ohh)  
Ohh (ohh)_

Speaking:  
Now listen  
I been single for awhile now  
And I been kinda lonely  
But I'm looking' for somebody to talk to  
Love me  
Someone who can hold me  
Is that you?

Verse 1:  
I'm looking for somebody I can call boo  
Looking for the only one who I can give my all to  
Tell me if its you you you  
What you wanna do do do  
Make your move

You can be my teacher Ill do homework  
You can give me extra credit baby Ill do more work  
What you wanna do do do  
Now its me and you you you  
make your move

Hook  
the mood is so right  
it feels so right  
You can be my prince  
my knight  
You can be my superman  
Save me here I am  
Cause Baby

Chorus:  
Theres nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
Ill give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
Theres nothing I wont do  
To spend my life with you  
Ill give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  


_You and me together picture perfect_

_Ill spend all my money  
All the time because you're worth it  
Its just me and you you you  
What you gonna do do do  
Make your move_

Call me mama,spoil you like a baby  
Thinking bout ya  
Dreaming bout ya  
Got me going crazy  
What you wanna do do do  
Now its me and you you you  
move it

This mood is so right I  
It Feels so right  
You can be my prince  
my knight   
Whoahooo  
You can be my superman save me here I am  
baby

_There's nothing I wont do  
To spend my life with you  
Ill give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
There's nothing I wont do  
To spend my life with you  
Ill give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
(ooh)_

Bridge:  
I mean everything that I say  
From the bottom of my heart (yes)  
I will never, never ever, hurt you  
Ill open my heart

Open my heart (heart) give it to you (you)  
Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you (you)  
Whatever you want (want)  
baby I'll do   
I know I don't want nobody else but you

Chorus

When you comin home baby  
Ill be waiting waiting waiting for you  
you can be my homie ill be waiting waiting waiting for you  
when you comin home ill be waiting waiting_ waiting for you_

When the song ended the crowd cheered in delight. Skyla then smirked and lifted her mike.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, this next song goes out to my home girl Tori. Hope yall enjoy."

Tori then grinned as she heard violins and recognized the song.

_Verse: 1  
Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash   
(Just Like Em')  
You can dig cash like em'  
Fast like em'   
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')   
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about _

Hook  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n   
Do'n my own thing  
Ohh

Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?   
Can't handle that!

Verse: 2  
Girl go head and be...   
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an anti-alibi   
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart

Hook  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing  
Yea

Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?   
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?   
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?   
Can't handle that!

Bridge  
If I was always gone   
With the sun get'n home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm mess'n with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine

Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...   
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

Music Plays

Outro  
If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
Nother car?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!

Half-Chorus  
What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!

The crowd cheered in approval as Skyla made her way back to the girls.

"Great show Sky! That was my kind of song." said Tori with a grin.

"Thanks Tor, now start up the van. It's time we made our exit."

"Sorry Sky. Van's not running right. I need to fix it later so we're walking."

"Tor, have you lost it?! It's 5 to midnight. Who knows what could happen out there."

"Chill Marah. We're highly trained ninjas. What could happen?" said Tori with a calm voice.

"Oh, thanks Tori. Now you just jinxed us all!" said Kapri.

"Shut it! Tori's right, no one wants to mess with us since we have a rep in Blue Bay." said Skyla proudly defending Tori.

"Thanks Sky. Now let's go you big babies. It just turned midnight now." said Tori checking her watch.

So Tori and Skyla, with a reluctant Marah and Kapri in tow, left Storm Chargers confident that they would be okay. But they were unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching them from afar.

"So, are we going after them?" asked one of the group.

"Yea, let's go. Now."

And so they went off following the girls into the dark night.

A/N: So…what do you think so far? And by the way, the songs I used are owned by Ciara. REVIEW OR DIE!


	2. Kidnapped! Part 1

Our girls were still on their way to their apartment when Skyla got bored and decided to takeout her ipod. She set it to one of her songs that she called 'I Proceed'(A/N: Also by Ciara). She smiled and started dancing the way to their home. Marah giggled as she watched her music inspired friend. Kapri then started dancing along with Skyla. Skyla soon got the picture and hooked her ipod to her purse that had a built in speaker so that all the girls could hear the song. Marah joined in while Tori just kept walking and shook her head.

"Come on Tor, show us some of your moves." said Kapri while still dancing.

"No way. I'm perfectly fine with walking."

"Tori, you're the best dancer out of all of us. Now cut the bull shit and dance. Unless you're scared." said Skyla with a cocky grin.

Tori rolled her eyes finally giving in and started to do the heel toe up the sidewalk. The girls then started to encourage her more and she started dancing up the street with them. The song then switched to say 'Say Somthin' by Mariah Carey and the girls were having a great time when Tori spotted something in the corner of her eye that made her smile fade. She then rested her arms on the girls' shoulders while dancing up the sidewalk.

"You guys, there are four guys following us and I don't think they want to dance with us." whispered Tori to the girls.

The girls then all got serious looks on their faces.

"Tor…are you for real?" said Skyla with an uneasy voice.

"Kapri, take out your compact and look behind you."

Kapri did just that and her eyes widened as she saw four guys about 30 feet behind them.

"You guys, Tori's right! There are guys behind us!"

"Oh no! What do we do?" said Marah starting to panic.

"Alright calm down, I got an idea."

The four figures following the girls saw Skyla turn off her ipod and the girls started walking again. They saw the girls go around a corner, but when they got there they saw the girls running down the street. They quickly followed after them.

Tori was running as fast as she could along with the others. She couldn't believe the luck she had. Only one thing was running through her mind.

WHY US?!

They came to a fork in a rode and like planned, the girls split up in four different directions. Tori saw an ally coming up on her right and quickly turned to go down there, but she forgot how fast she was running. She almost slid right past the ally but she put her hands on the ground and clawed her way to a stop quickly going down the ally. She slowed down to a stop figuring that she lost whoever was following her a started to catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath she turned around and was shocked to see one of the four guys that was chasing her. This one was about her height, had jet black hair, and looked to be Asian or Mexican. To even further annoy her, he seemed to be looking her over with a grin. She mentally cursed for wearing black jeans that hugged her thighs with a white tank top that showed off her abs, and a blue jean jacket that was open. Complete with black converse. Finally, she started to get annoyed.

"Alright, you arrogant jackass. Why were you and your flunkies chasing me and my friends?"

The guy just looked her in the eye with a smirk. Tori had enough and reached to punch him, but he moved out of the way and punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She clutched her stomach and started couching. Soon she passed out from lack of oxygen and the man caught her and held her at his side and started walking to his hideout.


	3. Kidnapped Part 2

A/N: This one goes out to SerenityInTheBlack. If you look at my reviews list, you can see that she hates this story. At first we started arguing about it with E-mail, but we finally came to a truce. I want to thank her because she taught me that when I ask for reviews, I'm asking for all types of reviews. GOOD and BAD! So thank you Serenity, for teaching me that not everyone will like my stories. But yall had better not try that!

On wit da story!

SSSSSSSKKKKKKMMMMTTTTT

_With the other girls…_

The girls unfortunately, had also been captured. Skyla's captor had light brown skin and black hair. Kapri's was tall and had dirty blond hair. And finally, Marah's had curly brown hair. The captor's had each of the girls by their wrists, so they couldn't move. Suddenly, the door of the small room had slammed open and out came the guy with short black hair. The girls' eyes widened as they saw that the guy had Tori, holding her like a rag doll at his side as if she weighed half a pound.

"Tori!" said Skyla as she jumped up to help her friend, but her captor's strong grip held her back. She grunted as she was forcefully pulled back.

"Yo, Blake! Looks like you got your girl without trouble." said Skyla's captor with a grin.

"Yea, but it wasn't much of a fight. I knocked her with one blow." said the one that was so-called Blake as he dropped Tori on the floor as if she was a bag of garbage. Marah's captor then got a closer look at Tori.

"Uh…Blake? I think you hit her to hard. She looks like she's dead."

Kapri gasped and brought her free hand to her mouth. Poor Marah looked as if she were on the verge of tears, and Skyla just looked confused.

"_Tori wouldn't go that easy. She can't be dead."_

"Who gives a shit? I'll find another one later." said Blake while shrugging it off.

The girls could not believe how cruel these guys were, but just as Skyla was about to yell at him she saw one of Tori's eye open slightly and look at her. Her eye's widened and she looked at Marah and Kapri. She could tell by their facial expressions that they had seen it too. Suddenly, Tori used her legs to trip Blake while he was off guard. Skyla then grabbed her captor's wrist and flipped him over. Marah stomped on her captor's foot causing him to let go, and Kapri used her elbow to hit her captor in the gut.

The girls then all ran out the door. When they finally found the way out it looked as if the guys held them in an apartment building with no one else except them. They kept on running away from wherever they were as Skyla looked back to see their captors close behind.

"So what's the plan this time Tori?" yelled Skyla as they ran for dear life.

"Split up like last time, but use your powers if you have to."

They all did as told and all took off in different directions with each of the guys going after them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Skyla decided that she needed to go somewhere that no one could see her powers, so she ran towards the junk yard. When she finally stopped she turned to see the guy that caught her before facing her two yards away.

She then focused on the flame deep inside her, and with a punch fire shot from her fist strait toward the man.

But her eyes widened in shock as the man took a step forward and pushed his palm out forward causing a gust of wind to blow the fire out. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

He was an air ninja!

She then tried desperately to shots of fire at the man but failed every time. She was about to strike again but he sprinted up to her with his face just inches away from hers. That's when he did the un-thinkable.

He kissed her.

She was pissed. She was about to strike, but that kiss was no ordinary kiss. Apparently he took her breath away, literally. She then collapsed on the ground.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kapri was running as fast as she could. She ran into an old building

figuring she was safe there, but then heard foot steps. She turned around to see the dirty blond hot on her tail. She summoned her powers of thunder and shot a bolt of pink lightning strait at him. But he shot a bolt of crimson lightning that destroyed her pink one.

She couldn't believe that he was also a thunder ninja. She tried to fight back, but like Blake, he punched her in the stomach also knocking the wind out of her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Marah thought it would be a good idea to go near her element, so she headed strait towards the forest with the brunette close behind. She focused on her powers of earth and 100 tons of dirt was flying strait towards the man. But he was able to dodge out of the way just in time.

He then really gave her a shock when he focused on the trees in the forest and used the branches to tie her up so she couldn't make any further attacks. She tried to make the branches let go of her but his power of earth far surpassed her own.

He had a satisfied smile on his face as he walked over to the struggling girl. She was feared of what he might do as he walked behind her. He then tenderly and sweetly kissed her cheek.

She couldn't help but blush at the gesture, but then gasped as she felt his hand grab her neck and push a pressure point. She then collapsed in his arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tori decided that she should get near a big body of water so she ran as fast as she could toward the beach. She stopped in the sand and turned around to see Blake close behind. She looked out to the water and smirked. She focused her energy and made a stream of water come right toward him. But he dodged out the way.

They continued this routine for a good five minutes as both Tori and Blake were getting wet. Blake then grinned satisfied with his plan.

"You know, your wasting your time." said Blake as he dodged another blast of water.

"Why is that?" said Tori as she readied another water orb.

Suddenly Blake disappeared in a flash of navy. Tori dropped the water orb and looked around in confusion. She then gasped as she felt Blake's arms rap around her from behind making her unable to move. He then whispered lightly in her ear.

"Because of the simple little fact that water conducts electricity."

Tori then became far aware on exactly how wet she was. Before she could react, Blake shot a few volts of electricity threw her body rendering her unconscious.


	4. Appartments And Room Service

A/N: What up yall. Thanks for all da reviews. And also I want to give a shout out to JuseaPeterson for making truly wonderful stories. I also hope to hear more from the story 'Hate At First Site'. It's a really great story. I hope to here more.

On wit da show!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKMMMMMM

"Ugh….my head." moaned Tori as she sat up. The first thing she saw was Skyla, Marah, and Kapri next to her knocked out. She then remembered what had happened last night.

"Guys, GUYS! Wake up!" yelled Tori.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Skyla as she slowly sat up along with the others.

"Those bastards knocked us out. That's what happened." said Tori already getting mad.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. So…how did you guys get caught?" said Marah getting curious.

"That asshole kissed me." growled Skyla.

All the girls waited for her to finished, but she never did.

"And...?" asked Tori.

"That's it. The guy was an air ninja so he took my breath away, literally." said Skyla getting angrier by the minute. But she had to admit he was a good kisser. She just wouldn't tell the girls that.

"The guy that chased me was a thunder ninja, not to mention a strong one. He took me out in one blow." grumbled Kapri.

"Mine was an earth ninja. He was able to make the tree branches grab me so I couldn't move. And then he…." Marah trailed off as she started to blush. "He kissed me on the cheek then he grabbed my neck and I passed out."

"Well he must know about pressure points so we gotta remember not to get to close to them. The guy that followed me, Blake was it? We were down at the beach when I tried to hit him with my water attacks. We both ended up getting wet and he shocked me with thunder powers."

"We can see that." said Skyla pointing to Tori's torso.

She looked down to see that her white top had become see though from the water and her dark blue bra was clearly visible. She then buttoned her jean jacket up.

"Well at least they left us with a good room." noted Marah.

They all looked around to see that they were in a large room with a King sized bed and black recliner chair.

Kapri noticed a brown door at the other side of the room. She looked in to see a bathroom with a shower. She looked in the cabinet to see four toothbrushes and eight toothpaste tubes. She looked in the other cabinet and was a bit shocked at what she found.

"And it also looks like these guys knew what we would need." she yelled to the other girls.

"Why do you say that?" yelled back Marah.

"You want it blunt or do you want the hints?"

"The hell with it lets go with the blunt" said Skyla.

"The got about six packs of pads and eight packs of tampons." said Kapri resulting to a wide eyed Marah.

"Lord, have mercy." mumbled Skyla while shaking her head.

"The hell with what they got let's get out of here. You're up Skyla." yelled Tori.

Skyla then readied a fire ball and aimed for the door, but Marah stepped in front blocking Skyla.

"Skyla, STOP! This door is coated with gas. One spark and you'll blow us to the shopping mall in the sky!" yelled a hysterical Marah.

Skyla quickly made the ball of fire disappear and took a whiff of the door.

"Tor, Marah's right. These guys know what their doing. Looks like we'll just have to stay here till they come back."

Tori growled in frustration but decided Skyla was right. She then noticed her hair was down and grabbed a rubber band off her finger, but while she was putting her hair in a pony tail Kapri noticed something.

"Tor, what's that on your neck?"

Tori immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Kapri with anger clearly rising in her eyes. With her hair already in a pony tail she walked into the bathroom hoping, praying, that she didn't see what she thought was on her neck. She looked in the mirror to see a dark red spot on her neck the size of a quarter. She then stomped out of the bathroom and started kicking the door as hard a she could.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Tori as the girls covered their ears from her rant.

"Damn Tori, calm down. You heard Skyla, we have to wait until they open the door." said Kapri trying to calm down her enraged friend.

Tori then grunted in frustration, but she had to admit that Kapri was right.

She then walked to the chair and plopped down onto it while Marah and Kapri sat on the bed. Skyla propped her self against the wall and sat down.

And so they waited...and waited…and waited. The girls were getting a bit tired since it was about three in the morning when the fell asleep. That was when their captors walked in.

"Hey Blake, you sure you wanna keep that girl? She's a bit feisty." said the blond that captured Kapri.

"Bro she may be feisty, but that's just the way I like em." said Blake as he played with Tori's pony tail. He then glanced over at Skyla's captor.

"Damn it Shane, stop licking yo lips. They aint that chapped."

"First of all my lips aint chapped, and second, I can't help it that girl's lips are spicy." said Shane while gesturing over to Skyla.

The guys then chuckled and left the room.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Tori stirred a bit in her sleep and woke up to find a tray of apples, oranges and peaches. She then woke up the girls.

"Well, they can't be all that bad if they gave us some food." said Marah.

"Mar, get real. They kidnapped us." said Tori clearly still mad.

"Whatever Tor, food is still food." said Skyla as her stomach growled.

"I agree, let's dig in." said Kapri grabbing a peach.

Tori sighed in defeat as she joined the others in their little feast.


End file.
